


Can We Play Now?

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, post oval tower, pre-reconnect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Few days after Oval Tower's collapse, Aoba confronts his Allmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Play Now?

 

Oval Tower collapsed but thankfully Aoba and Ren safely evacuated. After Clear gave him a bundle of fluff on his lap, Aoba panicked!

“Ren!” 

He sighed a relief when he saw his dear Allmate opened his eyes. But..

“Woof!”

Aoba froze.

“….R-Ren?”

“Woof! woof!”

Aoba shook his head slowly in disbelief.

This is not his Ren… he couldn’t feel any of Ren’s presence within him too. Nor the other him. What is going on?

Feeling extremely lonely and crushed by despair, Aoba hugged the confused Allmate close and began to weep.

“Ren…”

The little puppy whined softly and licked Aoba’s damp cheek to comfort him.

*********

It’s been three days since the fall of Oval Tower and Aoba was a wreck. He hardly ate nor left his room. Tae didn’t scold him but she sensed something was wrong and gave him space. Only leaving a tray of food for her grandson in front of his door.

Inside the dark bedroom, Aoba hugged his knees before the computer. Tubes connected from the CPU to the Allmate’s plug system. Out of desperate hope, Aoba kept opening up Ren’s interface system to search if there were still any traces of his soul mate. 

But the puppy worked just as fine, like a regular Allmate.

“Ren…why? Where… are you? Didn’t… you promised…?”

Angrily wiping the tears from his face, Aoba turned off all the windows and pulled the wires from the dog’s back.

Once again he pressed the pup’s head and automatically the dog started up with an eager wag of his tail.

“Woof woof!”

The little doggy pawed close and jumped into Aoba’s lap. He seemed to notice his master’s less cheery mood and tried to lick his chin. But Aoba silently stopped him.

“Woof?”

The puppy cocked his head to the side in confusion. 

Did he do something wrong?

But then Aoba reached out to pat the dog’s head.

This caused the Allmate to become very excited and licked his master’s fingers!

Finally his master wanted to play with him?

Maybe they can go out for walks or eat something. Because the Allmate can sensed his master had lost weight and haven’t been sleeping well.

And maybe this time he can finally know his master’s name. Because ever since he woke up, his master has only said one word. 

Is “Ren” his name? Maybe it is.

But… why did his master looked so sad when calling him with that name?

“Woof! Woof! Woof!”

Aoba gritted his teeth.

“Quiet, please…”

It wasn’t a harsh command, even his voice was hoarsed. But the puppy weakly whined as if he just got hit as punishment.

Aoba stared down at the uncertain dog. The softness of the fur, the cute big eyes, the small paws… they used to make Aoba smile but now… it all just made Aoba more miserable.

Hearing those excited barks instead of Ren’s beloved deep voice made Aoba’s heart ached.

This is not the Ren he wanted.

This is not his Ren.

He’s… just another Allmate.

Aoba settled his thumb between the puppy’s forehead… 

The dog barked softly. Is his master not angry anymore at him? It's okay if his master doesn't want to play with him today. He'll behave and be a good boy.

“Woof?” 

And Aoba pressed the switch off.

That was the last time that the Allmate activated.

“I… I’m sorry…”

Feeling like the worst owner, Aoba couldn’t bring himself to pick up the puppy and hug him close. Instead he let the dog to rest on a cushion and hugged his own knees again. 

Crying alone in the dark room and calling out a person’s name who’s no longer in his world…

——

————–

——————-

END?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this plot since the RenAo drama cd release. How did Aoba felt back then? How did the puppy felt to his owners? Where before he saw Aoba kept crying and looked miserable but the second time he woke up, he's blessed with two new masters who love him. 
> 
> I really love the RenAo drama cd and how Chiral made Allmate Ren came back. Thank you! ;w;


End file.
